Nathaniel Welchert
Nathaniel Welchert is a meme and contributor to the SiIvaGunner channel. History On December 30, 2012, Nathaniel's mother posted a picture of him on Facebook with the caption "He is such a handsome face and such a HUGE heart!". This is the image of Nathaniel that would eventually become a meme. A few years later, a Facebook page was created titled "Christian Moms Against Homestuck", which would make posts pretending to be Christian mothers talking about the alleged evils and dangers of the popular webcomic Homestuck. Nathaniel was a fan of this page and would comment frequently on it. This frequency caught the attention of one of the people running the page, a person who goes by the username Opra Zebb. Opra also noticed that Nathaniel's profile picture was one of Opra's pieces of artwork, so he decided to friend Nathaniel. Eventually, Nathaniel became an admin on the Facebook page and started to post "really edgy shit" which annoyed a lot of people. Because of this, the page lost a lot of its fanbase. According to Opra Zebb, these posts "sort of ruined the page" and Opra unfriended Nathaniel. But they're friends now, so it's cool. After this, Opra Zebb found the picture of Nathaniel posted by his mother and saved it to his computer. Then one night about half a year later, Opra Zebb was messaging a friend, who goes by the username Bath Soap on YouTube, and he sent the Nathaniel image without context to Bath Soap. Bath Soap found this image very funny, so Opra created an edited version of the image and sent that to him. Opra would continue to send Bath Soap edited versions of the image for the rest of the night. Bath Soap then had the idea to create a page out of these edited images, so Opra Zebb created a Facebook page titled "Nathaniel Memes", where the two would create more edits of the Nathaniel image. Unfortunately, this page was shut down on June 24, 2016 by Nathaniel's mother.Nathaniel Welchert - Nathaniel Wikianathaniel lore v1 - PorkyTheKing - YouTube Along with the Facebook page, Bath Soap and Opra Zebb created a Bandcamp page dedicated to Nathaniel Welchert. On April 27, 2016, a recording was uploaded to the Bandcamp titled "NathanielBound" (now titled "Nathaniel's Mix: Onett"), which was a recording of Bath Soap repeating Nathaniel's name over the songs "Sunset" and "Onett" from EarthBound. The next day, another recording was uploaded to the Bandcamp titled "Nathaniel's Mix: The World of MOTHER", which is a 24-minute long recording of Opra Zebb repeating Nathaniel's name over the entire soundtrack to the game Mother."Nathaniel Origins - How The Nathaniel Welchert Meme Began" - Opra Zebb - YouTube On July 23, 2016,User:OpraZebb - Nathaniel Wikia Opra Zebb created the Nathaniel Wikia, a wiki dedicated to Nathaniel Welchert. All of the information on the wiki has very little to do with the real-life Nathaniel, but rather of a story that portrays Nathaniel as a some kind of deity and the founder of the Church of Nathanielism. The Varying Nathaniels "The Varying Nathaniels" refers to the various edited versions of Nathaniel Welchert. Within the story of the Nathaniel Wikia, these edited versions of Nathaniel are clones of the original Nathaniel so that the growing population could have enough Nathaniels for everyone to love all at once. Some of these "clones" have since shown up in a few rips and have become part of the SiIvaGunner lore.Spider Dance (Genocide Version) - Undertale - SiIvaGunner - YouTube Backroom In either April or May of 2016,"Opra submitted World of Nathaniel back in April" - PorkyTheKing on Twitter Opra Zebb sent an email to SiIvaGunner requesting "Nathaniel's Mix: The World of MOTHER" to be uploaded to the channel as a rip. According to Chaze the Chat, the backroom members were very confused by this recording. Two of the backroom members, MtH and turdl3, wrote out an analysis of the recording and sent it as a reply email back to Opra Zebb that June, claiming that the "impurities" of the recording were the reason why SiIvaGunner couldn't upload it to his channel.the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel - SiIvaGunner - YouTube The email that Opra Zebb received is presented below. SiIvaGunner Like the tracks on the Nathaniel Welchert Bandcamp page, Nathaniel Welchert rips contain someone singing the words "Nathaniel Welchert" to the tune of the advertised track. First Appearances The first appearance of Nathaniel Welchert on the channel was in "Let's Play: 7 Grand Dad - Episode 2", a stream hosted on the channel on June 17, 2016.SiIvaGunner Streams: Let's Play: 7 Grand Dad - Episode 2 [Part 3 - Ghost121ish] - YouTube At one point in the stream, the song "Nathaniel's Mix: Onett" is played.SiIvaGunner Streams: Let's Play: 7 Grand Dad - Episode 2 [Part 1 - Ghost121ish] - YouTube The first Nathaniel Welchert rip was "Nathaniel's Mix: The World of MOTHER", uploaded under the title The World of MOTHER - EarthBound Beginnings/MOTHER. In Nathaniel Welchert's Christmas Adventure Nathaniel stars at the main character of his own game, Nathaniel Welchert's Christmas Adventure. These rips portray Nathaniel as a religious deity. In Carrot and Stick, lots of information is revealed, such as Nathaniel being 82% water (7% higher than a newborn baby.) His grey shirt was found in a mine, and he used it to stabilize a time loop. He has several clones, and was born before Bob Dylan started smoking weed. He wants to kill anime. He died in The Final Battle, the killer being his mother. In the Christmas Comeback Crisis Nathaniel Welchert appeared in Advent of Hell, where he controlled a large spider mech. After his mother disowned him, he became a minion of The Voice. He was killed by Smol Nozomi, Meta Knight and Santa Claus Messages From Hell Starting with "Spider Dance (Genocide Version) - Undertale, Nathaniel Welchert began communicating with the community from hell using the "WillFromAfar" text-to-speech voice, discussing various topics. In "Spider Dance (Genocide Version)", he discusses Muffet from Undertale and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure; in "The Hardest Rider - LISA: The Hopeful", he continues talking about the "monster girl" genre; in "Lovely Little Boys - LISA: The Hopeful", he discusses "traps". It is assumed from the playlists these rips are in that the real Nathaniel made these rips. Trivia * The real Nathaniel Welchert has said several times that he would have sex with spider girls, particularly Rachnera Arachnera from Monster Musume.AAAAAAAAAA - PorkyTheKing - YouTube * He doesn't like Love Live. * He also doesn't like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure that much. In real life Nathaniel Welchert is a contributor to the SiIvaGunner channel, and has made several rips. Rips External Links *The Official Nathaniel Wikia References Category:Memes Category:Humans Category:Contributors Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Category:Backroom members